Knowing Makes All the Difference
by InspiredAndNatural
Summary: A work-in-progress remake of Frozen. A 15-year-old Anna wakes Elsa up to beg her for reconciliation after a dream revealed to her why Elsa shut her out. Newly entitled "Knowing Makes All the Difference."
1. Chapter 1

**_Knowing Makes All the Difference _****is a story where Anna knows and understands everything after having a dream. But it doesn't end there. Life goes on as usual for Anna, mostly.**

Anna ran from her room, and knocked loudly on her older sister's door. If Kai or Gerda had a room on that floor, Anna would have been sent back to bed. But, thankfully they hadn't. It was urgent; tonight, she would persuade Elsa to come out and be her friend and sister again. It just to work, because she now knew _why_ Elsa shut her out.

"Elsa! Wake up!"

An alarmed Elsa quickly opened her eyes.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Elsa, I know why you're shutting me out," Anna told her. "I had a dream about it; I saw everything."

'Anna, what are you–?' Elsa raised a brow.

"I understand everything now! I saw it all!"

_Huh?! _Elsa thought.

Anna stood outside Elsa's door, and waited. She could sense Elsa was awake. The dream...something or someone wanted her to know. Magical occurrences are caused by _something _or _someone_, and the only magical being who knew about it was Pabbie, unless the other trolls had magic. But Pabbie wouldn't cause this; he altered her memory to keep her from knowing. If the others _were_ magical, why _would_ they do this? And if it were _something_ instead of _someone_, why did it specifically choose the incidents that happened when Anna was unconscious?

"Please come out!"

Elsa's eyes became watery.

"Please! You don't have to afraid. _I'm_ not afraid," Anna continued.

Elsa thought for a moment. Should she come out? Would reconciling with her be the best choice? What if just touching her could do harm? Elsa didn't want to hurt her, and if just touching her would cause damage, she wasn't willing. She wouldn't take a chance.

"Anna," she whispered. "I can't."

"Why not? You won't hurt me."

"Anna, no! I _will_ hurt you. I don't want to take any risks."

"But...but then your gloves would have the same effect, which they don't," replied Anna.

"Please, Anna! I'm just trying to protect you."

"Elsa!" Anna whined. "You had control when we were little, and you weren't afraid."

Elsa hesitated. "I almost cost you your life because I wasn't, and with it I learned how dangerous I am."

"There's beauty in your magic," Anna told her, recalling Pabbie's words in the dream. "And you're not a monster. True monsters don't have beauty."

Elsa looked down, shut her eyes, and sighed. She didn't know what to do. Anna had a point, but she just couldn't risk hurting her.

"Anna!" a faint voice echoed: Gerda. "Anna, is that you? It's midnight, what are you doing up?"

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, before being led off back into her own room.


	2. Chapter 2

The adolescent princess laid down, under an apple tree and away from the sun. She didn't know what to feel anymore; she hadn't been with Elsa since the age of five, and five was very young. She was fifteen now, and she had all that indifference towards Elsa. But now, knowing the truth, she also felt frustrated and desperate. If that's what an only child feels like, it was awful. Unhappiness and no fun didn't suit her, and she would do anything to regain what had been lost. She had outgrown dolls, bedtime stories, and playgrounds...of course. But she also had no friends, except for her parents, as she was always indoors and they didn't want her outside the castle grounds; there were no tours of the castle for people, and no one entered. No visits, no interactions, nothing. It was a wonder how she kept her optimism and cheerfulness.

"Anna?"

Anna looked up. "Elsa? Elsa! You're out, you're here!"

Elsa stepped back, as Anna was about to hug her. "Anna, I don't think it'd be okay to do that yet," she said, "remember last time?"

Anna frowned. "Elsa, how can you hurt me now?"

Elsa looked down. "Anything can happen."

Anna looked desperate. She _was _desperate.

"Elsa, touch this," Anna told her, picking up a long tree branch. "I've thought all this through, Elsa. You're fearful. Isn't that what Pabbie said would be your enemy? Fear?"

Elsa looked at her, in deep thought, still sad. "He did."

"Just don't think about it. Have fun. It's what we used to do, what _you _used to do. I want to have a sister, Elsa. I want you back."

"I want you back too. Believe me, Anna, I've been more alone than you've been."

Anna looked around, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I missed you."

Elsa hesitantly opened up her arms for a hug. Anna smiled. Both held onto each other in an embrace. "I hope Ma and Papa won't be mad at me for taking this risk," she said, letting go of Anna.

"I'll talk to them when they come back," Anna volunteered, "they can't become mad at me."

* * *

Elsa and Anna sat next to each other under the tree, with awkward silence, talking to each other only when it didn't seem so weird. They haven't spoken to the other in years, after all.

"Princess Anna!" called...Gerda. The two sisters looked in the direction of the source of the voice. "Princess Elsa? What, how, you're out and about!"

Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, girls! We've got terrible news," Gerda said, lowly. "Our King and Queen have died. Their ship's been wrecked and lost in a storm on their voyage home." Gerda was sobbing. "They're...dead!"

Elsa and Anna blinked and blinked again. "Dead? A storm?"

Elsa looked at Anna, and back at Gerda. "How can they be dead? Storms have never been big enough for shipwrecks here."

"It is rare, 'tis true," Gerda told her.

The news of a loved one's death was never easy to take in and accept. Elsa refused to believe it. Anna didn't want to believe it. Shipwrecks were big news, and she's never heard one in all her life. Except for in the Southern Isles, which was nowhere near Arendelle.

Elsa and Anna looked up. Gerda was running back inside the castle. The girls sat there, silent and unmoving.

"Now what?" Anna asked.

"Now what?" Elsa repeated. "I don't know. I'm too young to become Queen, and what if there's work to do?"

"Elsa, what does that mean? We can just make sure everyone has what they need and that everyone's okay, right? You'll be 21 in three years."

"I've been in my room, Anna, for 10 years. I have no idea what's been going on. Anna, you'll have to help me."

Anna smiled. "You know how to be a Queen, Elsa. You were always of royal material, naturally. You'll know what to do."

This was new. "Since when have you become so wise?"

Anna smiled and fell back, tripping over her left foot.

"But still clumsy." Both girls laughed.


End file.
